PROJECT SUMMARY The Molecular Pathology Core (MPC) was established through funding provided by the NIH COBRE Grant ? 1P20RR024219-01A2 in October 2011. The primary role of the MPC is to provide histology support and expertise in pathology for the laboratories of Sanford Research. Dedicated laboratory space has been established and equipment has been procured, including a tissue processor, embedder, Ventana Benchmark XT automatic IHC/ISH slide stainer, a cryostat and several microtomes. Claire Evans, HT(ASCP) was hired in 2011 to manage the MPC, and she is a certified histologist who has over 9 years of experience with tissue processing, embedding, sectioning and staining techniques. In July 2014, the MPC hired a full-time dedicated Research Associate, Emily Grandprey, to work with our histologist in the Core to ensure expeditious service. The major services provided by the MPC are processing and embedding tissues, sectioning of paraffin- embedded and frozen tissues, hematoxylin/eosin staining of tissue sections, immunohistochemistry (IHC), in situ hybridization analysis, specialty stains and scoring of stained slides, as needed. To provide a comprehensive approach to cancer pathophysiology, the MPC will be offering assistance with live, small animal imaging, including fluorescent, luminescent, radioisoptopic, X-ray and high frequency ultra sound modalities. Amanda Schaefer, Research Associate, has extensive experience with imagining techniques and will join the staff of the Core to assist investigators with imaging services. The MPC has been fully operational since January 2012. Since that time, 18 laboratories, encompassing 4 research centers, have used the Core. We propose that the Molecular Pathology Core will continue to support the goals of the Cancer Biology Research Center Project Leaders, as well as other investigators at Sanford Research, with access to prompt, customized, in-house histology services. A fee structure will be established to ensure the Core can be self- sustained after grant support has ended. Aim 1: Continue to support the histology needs of the CoBRE Project Leaders and investigators at Sanford Research. The MPC provides investigators at Sanford Research with on-site histology services that decrease sample processing time and allows direct communication between the investigators and Core staff. Aim 2: Provide assistance with project design, manuscript preparation and funding applications. MPC staff meets with investigators to discuss project design and provides detailed descriptions of protocols used. Aim 3: Expand techniques to include fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) and tissue microarrays (TMA). FISH will be used to determine whether a gene is amplified in cancer cells. TMAs will allow for numerous different tissue samples to be analyzed by immunohistochemistry on one slide. Aim 4: Develop a sustainable Molecular Pathology Core fee structure. A fee structure will be established to ensure that investigators at Sanford Research will continue to have histology support after grant funding.